


Hide - Nomin

by Xx_A_xX



Series: NCT Ships [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Jaemin should've been in complete utter disgust seeing Jeno here but what he didn't expect was to end up on his knees hollowing his cheeks as the guy thrust forwards invading his warm mouth, yet, it was more than welcome.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537984
Kudos: 54





	Hide - Nomin

At this rate, Jaemin believed he would pass out from running so goddamn fast. If he hadn't accidentally flicked Donghyuck instead of Chenle he wouldn't be in this situation, all the boy wanted right now was a decent hiding spot but to his dismay, there was not a single spot in this whole college. 

"Yah, You little shit get back here!" Donghyuck yelled throughout the hallways, Jaemin just laughed as he continued running until he saw heaven. Well, by heaven he means the disabled toilet located in the far hallway that hardly anybody goes down. He slammed the door shut making sure to lock it before sliding down the door, eyes shut, catching his breath. 

He giggled to himself before opening his eyes and letting out the loudest ear-piercing shriek known to man, he never thought he'd happen to lock himself in a cubical with the man from his dreams. Lee Jeno. Jeno made sure to quickly cover his mouth, after all, they were both hiding.

"What are _you_ doing in here?!" Jaemin whisper yelled Jeno shrugged before sliding down on the floor next to the boy, he placed a hand on the pink-haired boy's thigh which he paid no mind to. 

"Hiding from Jisung, Mark and Renjun. I guess that's why you're in here." Jeno answered nonchalantly pointing down at Jaemin's crotch which had formed a tent-like form just from a simple hand on his thigh, he blushed heavily before swatting the hand on his thigh away quickly. 

"N-No it's not what it looks like!" Jaemin protested, he didn't want to seem like some hormonal teenager who literally just got hard from an innocent hand on his thigh, Jeno just smirked as he placed his hand back in its spot. Maybe he placed it a little higher, a little more daring this time but Jaemin was too flustered to even notice. He was too flustered to notice the hand itching its way up and antagonising slowly applying pressure to his member, he let out a low moan at the sensation. 

His mind was clouded with 'haven't been laid in a while' thoughts invading his mind, nothing could go wrong with a little harmless dirty play and so be it if it was in a school bathroom where nobody went in the first place. With Jeno's head only inches away from his own, he itched forwards ever so slightly. His dark eyes met with his, the sound of low breathing was heard but other than that it was as dead as the middle of the night. 

"Who would've thought Na Jaemin would be willing to risk his reputation for a guy like me?" In some aspects Jeno wasn't wrong, his reputation would be flushed down the toilet after this, yet, he didn't have it in him to care. 

"Just- Just do whatever it is you're going to do," Jaemin whined, impatient. Jeno breathed out a laugh before standing up looking down at Jaemin expectantly, Jaemin knew what he wanted and he was happy enough to give him everything. Reaching out to his black skinny jeans, he swiftly undid the button and slid down the silver metallic zipper exposing part of his boxers. 

"You're not as awkward as I thought," Jeno said smugly, Jaemin never liked him yet he was head over heels for him at the same time. 

"Yeah? Who even asked." Jaemin huffed as he tugged down his jeans, throwing them off to the side of the wall landing in some wet looking puddle of God knows what. Jaemin found himself in one of those moments where you don't quite know what to do, the only thing blocking him from having dick stuffed down his throat was one border of fine black material, he could see the outline and boy he was glad he didn't have a gag reflex. 

Jeno rolled his eyes and tugged his boxers off himself, arms crossed leaning against the wall, Jaemin looked up and quirked his eyebrow. 

"Excited much?" Jeno laughed a little pointing down at Jaemin, "Like you can talk," And he wasn't wrong, the younger was hard just from a simple hand. 

"Whatever." 

He took his length in his hand flicking his wrist a couple of times before going down giving little teasing licks down to the base and back up to the tip. The deep breathing of Jeno above him edged him to continue, he wouldn't admit it but he'd dreamed of a moment like this for quite a while. Jeno threw his head back smacking it against the worn out wall behind him but the pleasure took over the pain. 

Slowly, Jaemin took his cock in his mouth fully, he sunk his head right down to the base and back up again a couple of times. 

"Jesus, don't you have a gag reflex?" Jeno muttered lowly between small moans, Jaemin rolled his eyes in response, what did he expect him to do? Answer with a mouth full of spit and his length. 

"Fucking hell Nana, faster." He commanded as the boy on his knees bobbed his head at a more efficient speed, with the pre-cum spilling onto his tongue he knew Jeno was close, he put an extra bit of effort in by moving his tongue expertivly over his slit a couple times before pulling off, he flicked his wrist a few times before sinking back down again. Jeno was a wreak above him, knees almost giving in, his endless begging continued until his hips started stuttering. 

"Nana I'm-" His warning was cut off by a loud, unpreventable moan spilling into the damp bathroom. Jaemin found himself swallowing every last drop, he pulled off licking his lips seductively while never breaking eye contact. 

"What about you?" Jeno asked after a slight pause, now both sat down against the wall breathing hard, Jaemin shrugged. 

"I'll sort it out, besides, I'm not going out looking like this." He sassed and he was correct, he did look very fucked out. His newly dyed hair was sticking to his forehead, a bold outline of his dick pressing against his jeans, sweat rolling down and red, swollen lips. 

Jeno hummed as he stood up fixing his jeans and splashing some water onto his own face, he looked back down at Jaemin before offering a hand to help him up. 

"My house is free all evening, if you can't fix your problem, call me." With that, he unlocked the door leaving the younger boy to awkwardly stand looking back at his reflection in complete and utter shock. He pulled his phone looking at Jeno's number before shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

"Tsk, I'm not that easy." He muttered under his breath, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway, he looked to his right seeing nobody and the exact same on his left. He was thankful nobody could have heard such a scene unfold, he laughed in disbeief not even believing himself. 

"Ah there you are!" The voice ripped him out of his thoughts, quickly, he grabbed his bag and held it in front of his crotch to hide the obvious boner he was sporting in the middle of the school day. Donghyuck skipped over, clearly having forgot about the whole incident that landed him in that situation regarding Lee Jeno.

"What are you doing? You look like I caught you doing something you shouldn't." He teased, little did he know. 

Jaemin laughed quietly before flashing his phone in Donghyuck's view, "Sorry Hyuck, I have a phonecall to make." With that being said he ran out the school, phone grasped in his hand before clicking 'dial'. 

"Hey Jeno, you still free?" 


End file.
